Patent Document 1 listed below discloses a technique of attaching a communication functional module, which can utilize various functions by attaching it to a ceiling or a wall surface, to a ceiling light.
Furthermore, Patent Document 2 listed below discloses an illumination device equipped with an image projection device capable of the space production using illumination light and an image in combination.